Bounty!
by BobWhite
Summary: A new rookie has a secret past as an FBI agent with Don Eppes' team. Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

A bounty has been placed on the heads of anyone and everyone that ever worked with or for the FBI's Violent Crimes Unit. Former FBI Agent Anna Fitz has been working for the 15th District for nearly six months when she gets the news about the bounty. What happens when Don & the team show up with former members of the Violent Crimes Unit looking for a place to stay safe for a while? Will Anna, Don and the team be able to stay safe? And who put the bounty out in the first place?

**Unknown Threat:**

**15****th**** District: Anna:**

A lot of the officers at the 15th had gotten used to my last name, though not a lot of them used it. They preferred to call me 'new girl'. I was sick of the 'new girl' comment every time I walked into the room, but it's not like I had much of a choice. I had left the FBI to start over. I didn't want the hectic life of being a federal agent anymore. But that didn't mean I didn't still act like one. I still had the same attitude and thoughts as an FBI agent and even though I was a beat cop now, I still honed the skills I had when I was a fed. My Training Officer had been Oliver Shaw and even though he sensed that I hadn't been truthful about my past, he seemed not to want to push the questions. Now, maybe those questioned should have been pushed and asked.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's get back to the beginning. I had passed my probation period of the first three months and even though Officer Collins and I had started around the same time, they seemed to like him more than they did me. A few people thought I was just there to move into a Detectives position right quick. They were wrong of course, but who isn't when they have first impressions like that. I had an apartment on the outskirts of the 15th District so nobody really ever knew where I lived.

Those I used to work with talked with me daily and Colby was even making weekly trips up to see me even if he had spent the last few days working a case. We had started dating when we were working with each other. We both liked the same things so it wasn't that hard to start dating. We had been friends then and we were still friends now. And because I lived on the outskirts of the 15th District, Ian Edgerton always managed to stop by when he was in town. He was up in Toronto more and more chasing idiot felons who thought they could escape American Prosecution by escaping across the border to Canada and of course they were always wrong.

The first time Ian had been in Toronto I hadn't even known he was there. He was at the 15th, booking some bounty he had just found into a holding cell before transferring him the next day back to the states. I had just changed back into civilian clothes and was headed out the door to go home when he bumped into me. Swarek and Andy had just invited him to the Black Penny and he was inclined to say yes when he saw me. All words left him as he watched me leave and he turned back to the officers and told him that he had other things he needed to do and make sure that the plane was ready for the next day.

He followed me home that night, well sort of. He followed me to my car outside the 15th and stopped me by grabbing my arm. I noticed a few of my fellow officers watching and when I finally turned towards Ian, a smile broke out on my face and we hugged before he followed me back to my house. A deal was struck that night. Whenever he was in town, he'd stay at my house and sleep on the couch so that his 'marks' wouldn't know that he was in town and after them. Colby didn't seem to mind seeing as he liked Ian as a friend as much as I did.

I was late to work again this day but somehow I didn't seem to mind. My mind was on the conversation I was intent on having with Ian the next time he was home. I had gotten a strange call from Megan Reeves, a former agent on Don's team with the Violent Crimes Unit in Los Angeles. I didn't even know she had my number. She had said that she was in town and wanted to meet for coffee to talk. I had told her that I was supposed to be working that day but that if she wanted to stop by and talk that that would be fine. She seemed hesitant and asked if we could meet somewhere else. I told her that she needed to call me back as I was going to be late to work already. We had been talking on the phone while I was driving to work.

Best never even let me get dressed into my uniform. He pulled me into his office and told me that I was suspended for the next two weeks, that when I got back I needed to have an answer to if I really wanted to work at the 15th. I left the precinct and headed back out to my car. That's about the time it happened. I never drove the same way to work and the car I was driving was a piece of shit that I bought so I didn't have to drive my truck everywhere and pay a ton of gas to do so. But I sure as hell didn't think anyone had been following me and I hadn't noticed anyone following me to work that morning.

I had just walked out to the street where I had parked, knowing that I might be suspended for showing up late a few times. I had just put the keys into the door to unlock the door when the first of the bullets hit the wall behind me then started hitting my car. I ducked down, unable to run anywhere as people started screaming and running for cover. The barrage of bullets continued to hit the car as cops I worked with everyday pushed the door of the 15th to help those that were outside. I figured it was about Parade Time when the bullets started and saw Swarek and Shaw looking to see if they could see who was firing the bullets.

I felt one of the bullets penetrate through the car and hit my arm. I had been rummaging around my purse for one of the guns that I always kept on me. It wasn't that hard to find but because I was trying to keep from getting shot it was proving to be difficult. When I finally had the gun in hand, I put my bag over my neck and shoulder and moved to a position where I could possibly see something and start shooting back. Whoever this was, he wasn't scared enough to shoot outside a cop station. Civilians were hovering where they couldn't get shot and were trying to keep out of range of the bullets, which wasn't that hard as the bullets were only trained on my car.

When the shots finally stopped being fired I took that instant to make a run for the station. As soon as I left the cover of my totaled car, the unknown assailant started shooting again. I wasn't hit, but I was able to make to where Swarek and Shaw were behind one of the cop cars. Swarek kept one hand on my shoulder as they moved me behind them back towards the building. With other cops shielding me, the bullets stopped and whoever had been shooting disappeared.

There was no reason that I knew of that this should be happening. I guess I should have made a few phone calls after the event, but because I didn't know who was shooting at me or why, I didn't think it had anything to do with the FBI. Now I know I was wrong.

**Los Angeles FBI Field Officer: Colby:**

Don had heralded us into the WAR room and had Amita and Charlie on speaker phone. Larry, Lt. Walker, and Megan were in the room as well. Ian was somewhere in Toronto, going after another bounty that had managed to get across the border. He was telling us about something that had happened in Toronto at the 15th District. My mind went to Anna. Ian and I were the only ones that she was now working at the 15th as she hadn't really wanted anyone to know that she was there. I had started going up to Toronto to see her whenever I could and I knew that the team was getting curious as to why I headed up there every day but I told them that I had a friend from the military that lived there and that we got together whenever we didn't have to work.

My lie wasn't exactly a lie, more like a small white lie. We all knew the person I headed to see every time I went there it's just she didn't want them to know. Now I knew I couldn't keep quiet. Don was talking to everyone about this guy that seemed to have it out for anyone and everyone that had ever helped the FBI's Violet Crimes Unit or ever worked for the FBI's unit; which is why Lt. Walker, Larry & Megan were here. Terry would have been there as well but Don had gotten word that she and her family had been killed in a car accident nearly two weeks earlier.

Don was advising Charlie and Amita to come home as soon as possible so that they could all be in the same place and safe. That's when I knew that I had to speak up. I told Don that I knew a place where we could all be safe from whoever this guy was that was targeting the Violent Crimes Unit. He was intrigued when I finally told him that my trips to Toronto had nothing to do with an old military buddy but Anna instead. He was even more intrigued to learn that Anna had a very isolated cabin on a very isolated island where nobody would think about to go looking for someone that they were looking to kill.

It was decided (after much questions as to why I went to see Anna any time I could) that we would go to the island and stay safe for a while, while trying to figure out who wanted us all dead. The FBI, according to Don, believed that the attack at the 15th heralded a closer look as whoever was targeting former and current FBI agents might have targeted a cop up in Toronto. And when we got there, we would have to get Ian to leave his bounty behind and follow us to the island. We could always hunt for the food we needed if it came down to that. And there was always a way to keep us safe. Anna had her own gun stash, which she kept locked under the cabin just in case they were ever needed.

I called Anna and told her that I was on my way up and that I would be there in a few hours. I just didn't tell her that I was bringing Megan, Larry, David, Nikki & Liz. Don, Charlie, Amita, Allen, Robin and Lt. Walker would follow when Charlie & Amita got back home. They were also taking with them enough provisions that would last us a few days. This was going to be one long haul. If we were to stay safe for however long this guy was out there, we would need enough provisions to ammo to keep us safe for at least a few months. And we would need people we could count on in Toronto to keep where we were safe from those that might be looking to kill us all.

Will Don, the team, Anna, Ian and those that worked with them be able to stay safe long enough to find out who wants them dead? And why was a bounty put on them in the first place?


End file.
